A small problem
by Dark Neko Shinigami
Summary: Chapter 5 up. Heero becomes the victim of J's experiments... not fun for Duo and the rest of 'em. R for language. Mainly Duo's. R&R Onegai!! ^^V
1. The search

Title: A small problem (1/?)  
Author: Wu  
Rating: Pg - 13 for some langauge.  
Catagory: Slight Humour  
Pairings: 1+2 here and there...  
Spoilers: None really  
Sumary: It's a chibi fic. Mwa. Ha. Ha. Hehehehehe.  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, don't you think I would have them cleaning my house by now? So no, I don't. I don't own a fancy car either. Happy? Good.  
Feedback: Yes, please! I will be your slave for feedback! Well.. maybe not slave, but it would be greatly appriciated. Flames will be MST'd for all to read.   
  
A small problem.  
  
Of course Heero had a mission. He *Always* had missions. That was part of the life of being a soldier. Duo paced the livingroom, his own laptop open, the screen casting a soft blue glow in the dimly lit room. But where the hell was he? He'd never been gone this long. Sighing softly, his bangs blowing up with the gust of his exhaled breath, Duo sat down on the couch again.  
  
He was a week later than he promised he would be. When Heero promised something.. he meant it. Leaning forward, he sent Qautre a message, then leaned back. Patience waning, he flipped on the news.   
  
"It's just.. so quiet without his silence.." He muttered softly to himself.  
  
  
~~~  
  
The world looked bigger to him, the lights were so bright. Blinking large, prussian blue eyes, he sat up on the cold, surgical steel table, swinging his short legs over and kicking them. Two men stood huddled to his left, heads together as they spoke in hushed murmurs.  
  
"Are you sure that there will be no long term effects with this?"  
  
"Positively. This will be the ultimate in retraining soldiers. We take them, alter them back into a childlike state, both body and mind, then introduce intense training."  
  
"So in a sense, we would be able to 'Start over' with a soldier? Do you understand what this means? A full compliment of perfect soldiers, each and every one of them expendable!"  
  
"The serum is still in the early stages of experimentation, it will take years and years of extensive research until we can have this released to our other labs."  
  
"You mean.. you took *My* soldier to use as an experiment.. a guenia pig? Are you mad, man?!"  
  
The other scientist lifted his hand. "Think of the ramifications, we both get something from this. I get to test this formula for the first time and you get to retrain your soldier."  
  
J nodded softly. "Very well. You had just better hope that he doesn't shrink away to nothing."  
  
"I doubt that that will be a problem." Moving back to the small child sitting on the table, the silver haired man pointed to the floor. "Get off of the table."  
  
Heero blinked up to him.   
  
"Do you understand? Jump off of the table."  
  
"How.. Old is he?" J asked, standing to Heero's right.  
  
"I have the serum programmed to reduce age to aproximately four years of age."  
  
Heero looked down. The ground was so far away.  
  
"I see." J muttered, nodding thoughtfully. "Do you have those papers to sign?"  
  
"Yes yes, they're in my office, we should go get them now."   
  
They both looked at the small child sitting on the table, then dismissed him, going instead into the lavish office of the older doctor.  
  
~~~  
  
Duo jumped, his sleep disrupted by a beeping on his computer. Rising from his sprawl on the couch, he moved to his laptop, relieved to see that Qautre had finally responded to him.  
  
Duo,   
I'm terribly sorry that it took me so long to respond, but once I got your message, and I saw your quandry, I began to look into sources myself as well. I was hoping that I could report back to you with good news, but I myself have had no luck what so ever in locating Heero. If you need any help, *Any* help at all, please contact me.  
Quatre.  
  
He stood at the desk his computer sat on, his hands braced on either side of the keyboard as he stared at his friends message, rereading it.  
  
"Where are you, Heero?" He whispered softly, pushing away from the desk and shutting the comp down. He turned, gazing about the dark room, feeling more than a little lost.  
  
"A week, you said a week.. you never lie, Heero. Are you hurt.. have you been captured? Why can 't I find you?" He asked the bay window, where a touch of color began to brighten the horizon into the faint color of pewter.  
  
Turning quickly, he grabbed his jacket where it had been discarded the night before, and headed to the door. Jerking it open quickly, he slipped out into the predawn hour to retrace Heero's steps.  
  
Tbc 


	2. The rescue

Title: A small problem (2/?)  
Author: Wu  
Rating: Pg - 13 for some langauge.  
Catagory: Slight Humour  
Pairings: 1+2 here and there... also 3+4  
Spoilers: None really  
Sumary: It's a chibi fic. Mwa. Ha. Ha. Hehehehehe.  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, don't you think I would have them cleaning my house by now? So no, I don't. I don't own a fancy car either. Happy? Good.  
Feedback: Yes, please! I will be your slave for feedback! Well.. maybe not slave, but it would be greatly appriciated. Flames will be MST'd for all to read.   
  
  
Chapter two  
  
Two bare feet slapped down on the sterile surface of the labratory floor as the small form of Heero Yuy hopped off of the table. Putting a finger into his mouth, he gazed about, but the two strange looking men were gone.  
  
Looking down, he gazed at the scrape on his knee that he aquired from the akward climb down, first sitting on his knees judging the distance from the table top to the floor, then the side-saddle dismount that he had accomplished to his freedom. He touched the skinned knee lightly, jerking his finger back at the sharp lance of pain that radiated from it, frowning softly.  
  
A grumbling, grating feel in his belly drew his attention away from his knee, and he realized that he couldn't remember the last time he had ate.  
  
Rubbing his fingers against his nose, he gazed about the large, white room, taking in his surroundings. Resigning himself, he headed over to a large row of cabinets, opening each drawer and peering into them in turn, but his search only concluded with surgical tools and odd angled objects that he had never seen before, not in his current state. Sighing softly, he turned, toddling toward the center of the room.  
  
Two large blue eyes and a button nose appeared over one table top, as he stood on tiptoe in his search. Nothing but a bunch of metal things lay scattered about on the surface. He couldn't eat those. He wrinkled said nose. What kind of place was this? Old men, grumpy and gruff as they prodded him with needles and frowning constantly. No candy or food of anysorts laying within arms reach, nothing to play with.   
  
A tear slowly trekked down his cheek. This just wasn't fair.   
  
~~~  
  
The sun had risen two hours ago. Duo sat, slumped over the handlebars of his motorcycle, running in his mind every possible location Heero could be. He had contacted Quatre only half a hour ago, telling him of his plan to leave Earth, if possible, to expand his search.  
  
Sitting up, he steadied the motorcycle off of its kickstand and kicked it into life. Revving the accelerator, he roared out of the empty warehouse parkinglot that he had traced Heero to. As far as Duo knew, Yuy had been there fourteen days ago.   
  
That was too long ago, he felt as if his trail were growing too cold, just one more place to check, but.. why would he be there...?  
  
~~~  
  
He gathered a few belongings quickly, clothing from his closet folded haphazardly as he stuck them in an over night duffel bag.  
  
"Quatre.. where are you going?"  
  
He halted quickly, tossing a carefree smile toward the figure in the door. "Duo can't find Heero.. "  
  
"Did he tell Duo where he would be going?"  
  
"It was a mission.. and he's a week late."  
  
Trowa shifted his position against the doorframe. Working with the preventers was different than being a Gundam Pilot. It was easier to keep track of a Preventer, as they always had alloted times to return, and contact, though sheilded in missions, was always standard.  
  
"Heero hasn't reported in, I see."  
  
"No, Duo's worried, he's even ready to leave Earth to continue the search."  
  
"So you're going to help."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Trowa didn't say a word as he pushed off of the doorjam and moved into their shared room, gathering his clothing as well and packing along with Quatre.  
  
The small Arabian smiled softly in gratitude as he continued packing rapidly.  
  
~~~  
  
He looked up to the pushbar of the doorhandle. Reaching up, he pressed the metal plate, the door swinging open with slight exhursion on his part, and he was free.   
  
Turning his head side to side, he gazed at the blank, stone walls and the plain wooden doors embedded within them as he strolled down the hallway, unconcern etched apon his innocent features.  
  
"Hewwo.." He called out, his small voice squeaking lightly, echoing faintly in the deserted hallway.  
  
No answer greeted the small child as he turned a corner, heading towards more laboratories.  
~~~  
  
He didn't care where he was at the moment as he threw open one of the plain, swinging medical doors. Duo Maxwell was pissed.   
  
"What the hell do you *MEAN* you lost him!?"  
  
"Well frankly, we never expected him to be sought after." J replied smugly.  
  
"You know.. I should kill you."   
  
"Now Now, Duo." Quatre placed himself between the doctor and his enraged friend. "We are here to bring Heero back. He isn't yours anymore." His voice was soft, yet firm.   
  
"And as I have stated, he simply.. vacated the premisis, much like I am suggesting you to do."   
  
Both Quatre and Trowa struggled to hold back the now cursing and wildly flailing Maxwell.  
  
"Come on, Duo.. we'll just search.. elsewhere." Cutting an angered gaze to the grizzled old man, Quatre began to pull as Trowa began to push, ushering Duo from the door and into the hall.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE this!"  
  
"Duo. Just calm down."  
  
"Bite me Trowa. He's here somewhere, I can feel it." Maxwell paced the hall in short, quick strides, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Well, we'll just go room by room. Trowa, head towards the east wing, I'll go north, Duo.. I see you're heading west."  
  
~~~  
  
The water fountain looked alluring. Nothing would make him happier than a nice drink, but it looked too high to reach if he wanted any. Gazing down, he spotted the foot pettle, stepping forward and applying his small foot, he giggled softly as it depressed, the water cascading out and splashing him with its cool droplets.  
  
Step. Splatter. Giggle.  
  
Step. Step. Splatter. Giggle.  
  
Step. STOMP. STOMP. Cackle.  
  
"What the?" Duo halted, the sounds of a childs glee reaching his ears. "Who the hell would bring a kid here?"  
  
Stomp. Splatter. Squeal. Giggle.  
  
Peering around the corner, Duo frowned softly. "Hey... little guy. Where's your dad?"  
  
Heero turned, wide prussian eyes full of glee mixed with a tint of guilt for the watery mess at his feet.  
  
Duo paled visably.  
  
~~~  
  
"Alright. I've searched lavatories, labratories, the medical library, several rooms which would look at home in a horror movie. No luck." Quatre sighed softly, leaning his back against the wall.  
  
Trowa nodded softly. "He.. mustn't be here then."  
  
"What do we tell Duo?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
~~~  
  
"You lied to me you son of a bitch." Duo growled, carrying Heero on his hip as he slipped into the examination room.  
  
"Ah, there he is." J came around the table, arms open to take the squirming youth from the ex-pilot and was rewarded with the barrel of a pistol in his face.  
  
"Oh no, I don't think so pal. He's coming with me." Duo trembled in rage, his eyes blazing with emotion as he turned, bursting through the door as a protesting J scrambled behind him, babbling about the experiment, regiments of perfect soldiers. It fell apon deaf ears.  
  
~~~  
  
"Come on, boys, we're going home."  
  
Quatre blinked. "Duo... who's child is that... oh my." He had caught up quickly, taking Duo's arm to halt him and getting a good look at the toddler he was carrying. He didn't know whether to groan softly or to burst into laughter.  
  
"J's doing. Don't this fucking beat all." Duo snarled, turning and heading down another corridor identical to the one he had just vacated.  
  
"Duo... we'll figure something out, I promise."  
  
"You know what that bastard said before I put his lights out? No. Antidote. Fucking bullshit. Trowa, get into the computers and bring me back every damn thing you can find."  
  
"What do we do until then?"   
  
"Got your credit card, Quatre?"  
  
"Well.. yes?"  
  
"Then we babysit." Came the grim reply.  
  
~Tbc 


	3. The tantrum

Title: A small problem (1/3)  
Author: Wu  
Rating: Pg - 13 for some langauge.  
Catagory: Slight Humour  
Pairings: 1+2 here and there...  
Spoilers: None really  
Sumary: It's a chibi fic. Mwa. Ha. Ha. Hehehehehe.  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, don't you think I would have them cleaning my house by now? So no, I don't. I don't own a fancy car either. Happy? Good.  
Feedback: Yes, please! I will be your slave for feedback! Well.. maybe not slave, but it would be greatly appriciated. Flames will be MST'd for all to read.   
  
  
Chapter three  
  
"Oh, Duo.." Quatre nearly moaned. "I don't know *Anything* about taking care of a child!" He grunted, setting down the two heavy bags he was carrying as Duo sidled next to him, the sleeping Heero seated on his left hip.   
  
"Don't you like.. have a ton of neices and nephews?" Duo shifted Heero slightly, moving the small upper body to lean against his shoulder instead of sprawling back against his arm.  
  
"Duo... I hardly know the *names* of my sisters much less know their children."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." He got the door open, stooping to snag the handles of two bags in his right hand before entering the door.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"No thank you, Trowa. We've got it." Quatre smiled softly to his lover as he set the bags down by the couch. "Let's see. We have clothing. Toys. Snacks. Oh.. you *Did* put his bed together, didn't you, love?"  
  
Trowa nodded softly, taking the sleeping form from Duo, who began to rummage through the bags.  
  
"He almost went into convulsions of joy when we brought him into the toy store. Then he threw a tantrum when we got in into the shoe store. That was fun. Oh yeah. You know the lung capacity on a four year old? On a child formerly known as the Perfect Soldier?" Duo shook his head at the new memory of that afternoon.  
  
"I never thought I would say it, but Heero Yuy, when not allowed to have his own way, is a spoiled brat."  
  
"Come now, Duo." Quatre chuckled softly as he headed to the small kitchen to put up the groceries. "Think of the laughs you and Heero will share when this is over."  
  
"I hate optimistic people."  
  
"Look on the bright side." Trowa intoned thoughtfully as he placed the child on the couch to nap.   
  
"What would that be, Hmm? He's too young to drive? He's too short to pull my hair? He's too young to keep me up countless hours typing away on that incessant laptop?"  
  
Trowa chuckled softly as he moved to join Quatre. "No. The bright side being that he's potty trained."  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
~~~  
  
Clang! Clang! Clang!  
  
"Cut it out, Heero.. I'm trying to work here." Duo placed his hand to his forehead as he reclined back into the couch, his laptop set firmly on his knees as Heero sat at his feet, banging a toy car into the coffee table.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Noooo... just... play there where you are with the car."  
  
"Ok.." Heero shrugged softly, turning around to address the slightly marred surface of the wooden tabe surface.  
  
Clang! Clangclang!  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Noooo...."   
  
"Cut it out... or... Time out."  
  
"No!"  
  
Leaning back over the keyboard, the braided man began to search quickly in the data base that Trowa had brought him on file. It had to be here somewhere, *Some*where, or else, Duo would go mad. Kids were ok. Someone elses kids.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"In a minute."  
  
"Can I eat?"  
  
"In a Minute, Heero.."  
  
"Can I have a cookie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Not before you eat supper." Duo replied in a distracted manner. He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his bangs.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Do you want an apple?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"A cookie!"   
  
Duo blinked with a dawning horror as Heero rose, only to cross his arms over his chest and stomp his foot.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I want a cookie *Now*! I don't wanna apple! I don't wanna eat dinner. I wanna COOKIE!"  
  
"Well. You ain't getting one pal, so just live with it." This was too much for Maxwell as he gazed down to the pint sized terror.  
  
He could have swore that Heero's eyes doubled their size, then slowly rolled to the back of his head as he openend his small, yet loud mouth, a gargling, moaning sound coming from deep withing the toddlers tantrumy abyss as a squawk started to slowly rise from the thin chest. Rising slowly, giving the child a wayward glance, he moved cautiously away from him as the gargling, moaning sound began to grow in tempo.  
  
~~~  
  
The harsh, angered scream of a cookie denied toddler echoed and rebounded against the very glass as the noise tore free from Heero. Holding his ears and heading towards the kitchen, Duo seemed to age at least five years as the screech commensed. A loud crack soon ended the angered battle cry and heero blinked up in surprise to the very stoic Trowa.  
  
"Whoa... that's.. something I never figured you would do, Trowa.. I mean.. you just gave in to the brat."  
  
Heero grinned happily as Trowa handed him down a cookie, the loud crack being a cellophane wrapper being popped open.  
  
"He is throwing a fit."  
  
"Punishment, ne?"  
  
"I can't take the screaming." Trowa shook his head softly, supressing a chuckle at the way Duo looked down at Heero. "Think he will be a handful?"  
  
"I'm still shocked that *noise* just came out of his lungs."  
  
"Is everything alright?" Quatre slowly came downstairs, not sure if he truely wanted to be in the middle of a temper tantrum or not.  
  
"We're fine. Don't worry about us, the little rug bug here will slowly drain out sanity from us in his child like glee...."  
  
"Oooh... kay. Well. As long as everyone is happy. I put the sheets on his bed, put his clothing up and got his toys in the chest."  
  
"You didn't have to do that, Quatre."  
  
Quatre flashed Trowa a soft smile before answering Duo. "Well.. one of these days we may have a little addition.. it's nice to have the practice."  
  
  
~TBC 


	4. Patience pushed

Title: A small problem (4/?)  
Author: Wu  
Rating: Pg - 13 for some langauge.  
Catagory: Slight Humour  
Pairings: 1+2 here and there...  
Spoilers: None really  
Sumary: It's a chibi fic. Mwa. Ha. Ha. Hehehehehe.  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, don't you think I would have them cleaning my house by now? So no, I don't. I don't own a fancy car either. Happy? Good.  
Feedback: Yes, please! I will be your slave for feedback! Well.. maybe not slave, but it would be greatly appriciated. Flames will be MST'd for all to read.   
  
  
Chapter four  
  
"No."  
  
"Heero.. come on.. you're covered in filth and you are *not* going to come into the house until you're clean!" Duo loomed over the small, muddy figure standing in the doorway of the ex-Deathscythe pilot's house.  
  
"Let me *in*!" The child growled, balling up his fists and giving Duo his best glare.  
  
"Not until you *Go* around to the *back* of the house and come in through the foyer."  
  
"I want in *Now*!"  
  
"No."  
  
"NOW."  
  
"Heero.." Duo lifted a hand up, slowly running it through his bangs as his legendary patience was quickly being pushed. "I didn't mind that you went outside to play. I didn't mind that you took the toaster apart, I didn't mind that you poured paint all over my garage floor. I didn't mind that you tramautized the neighbors rottweiler. I didn't mind that you blew up my mail box," He groaned inwardly. All of that destruction accomplished in just short of three quaters of an hour. "But you will not, and here is where I put my foot down, you will *NOT* enter this house covered in mud. Contrary to popular belief.. I like to keep a clean ship."  
  
"I'm hungry. I want IN!" The small child tried to rush past Duo's side, only to be ever so rudely thwarted by being grabbed by the midsection. Duo held the squirming, angry mass at arms length, surveying the damage.   
  
"Well. Only thing I can think of." He turned, still holding the now squealing child out and away from his body, and marched upstairs, gently bumping open the bathroom door with his hip and setting Heero in the tub.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" He reached in, grabbing Heero by the shoulder, as he reached for the shower attachment, flipping it on and testing the water until it was warm.  
  
"Alright, this can be done the easy way, or the hard wa.. OW!" Maxwell cried out sharply as he was promptly bitten. "Alright. It's going to be the hard way." He tipped the shower head down, allowing the spray to cascade down from the top of Heero's mud encrusted head.  
  
Large, prussian blue eyes widened first in disbelief, then shock as Duo had the audacity to hose him down in the bathtub.  
  
While Heero opened his mouth to scream his protest of this much unorthadox treatment, Duo took the opportunity to grab the body wash and shampoo, liberally coating the small figure with generous squirts, not minding that he was still clothed, even down to his shoes.  
  
"You know.. if you hadn't had given me such a hard time." He began to lather, alternating with hosing him off. "Tried a *Little* something called cooperation, this would be *Much* easier."  
  
~~~  
  
Quatre halted in the doorway as an earsplitting shriek broke free in the house. Gasping, he set the bags of groceries down on the coffee table and headed upstairs.   
  
Entering slowly behind his lover, Trowa picked up the bags, carrying them to the kitchen and wisely not being curious.  
  
"DUO!? What are you doing!? You can't do that!"  
  
Duo stopped, resting on elbow on the edge of the tub as he turned, casting a weary, sarcastic gaze to the blond ex-pilot. "I'll tell you one thing, Quatre. I ain't having kids." He moved out of the way as Quatre shoved in, then exited as he was shooed out, the bathroom door shut loudly in his face with a crisp Bang.  
  
He slowly decended the stairs, his feet falling heavily apon each one. Spotting Trowa's form in the kitchen through an opening in a wall that connect the livingroom to the kitchen, he entered the tidy room.  
  
"He bit me."  
  
"Qautre?" Trowa turned, a slight look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Nooo, Heero."  
  
"Why was he screaming?"  
  
"I'll tell ya later. Boy oh boy I hope we come close to figuring out what the hell has gone on."  
  
"This is a trying time."   
  
Duo nodded softly, digging into a bag to help put up the items Quatre had picked up for him.  
  
"Looong... trying... time." Maxwell groaned softly.  
  
~Tbc  
  
AN: Sorry these are so short, I just write 'em as they come to me. Thanks to all who have reviewed!! 


	5. Can't sleep without causing trouble

Title: A small problem (5/?)  
Author: Wu  
Rating: Pg - 13 for some langauge.  
Catagory: Slight Humour  
Pairings: 1+2 here and there...  
Spoilers: None really  
Sumary: It's a chibi fic. Mwa. Ha. Ha. Hehehehehe.  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, don't you think I would have them cleaning my house by now? So no, I don't. I don't own a fancy car either. Happy? Good.  
Feedback: Yes, please! I will be your slave for feedback! Well.. maybe not slave, but it would be greatly appriciated. Flames will be MST'd for all to read.   
  
  
Chapter five   
  
It was well past midnight by the time Duo was able to flop down on the couch and put his feet up. Reaching for the remote, a scowl crossed his face as his roving hand came across a half-eaten sucker, the candy still moist and sticky. "Ewww..." Rising, he carried it to the trash and washed his hands.   
  
Turning on the tv, he cast a furtive glance to the ceiling, he defenatly did not want the sound too loud. "Let the demon spawn sleep..." He muttered softly. Kicking back and getting comfortable. Late night talk show after late night talk show filled the air with their violent, twisted perversions and before Duo knew it, his eyes had slid shut, the remote resting on one thigh.  
  
A pair of cobalt eyes peeked over the back of the couch, a small glint of mischeif sparkling within their depths. As quick as they appeared, they vanished as Heero slipped around the side of the leather couch, moving to stand before the sleeping form of Maxwell.  
  
On quick inspection, he noticed that his sucker was gone. This caused a small crease to from in his brow. His small hands reached out, deftly plucking the remote from Duo's lap, disappearing into the shadows with it only to return a few minutes later. He crept quietly into the kitchen, opening each drawer and peering inside at the contents. No more suckers. Frowning deeper, he reached up to try the handle on the back door, but as small as he was, his finger tips barely brushed the handle. Turning around, Heero moved to the kitchen table, grabbing a chair and pulling it akwardly to the exit, the chair legs screeching and bumping along the floor until he pushed it flush with the back door.  
  
"Huh?" Duo lifted his head from where it rested on his chest, the sound from the kitchen putting him on instant alert. Rising swiftly, he located his weapon, slipping into the kitchen and flipping on the light only to find the back door open.  
  
"Aaawww shit, HEERO!?" He shoved the chair aside as he dashed out of the back door, heading into the dark yard and very thankful for the automatic light as he plundered towards the swimming pool.  
  
A small snicker resounded from the kitchen as Heero climbed from beneath the kitchen counter, shutting the door, then climbing apon his chair to lock it. The satisfaction on his small face grew as Duo halted, shoulders drawn up, then slowly turned, realizing what had just happened.  
  
"Alright, Heero. Very funny. Ha ha. Open the door."  
  
"I can't.. it's locked."  
  
"Open the door, Heero." This was slowly grating on Maxwell's nerves as he placed his hands apon the particianed glass. "Unlock it and let me in!"  
  
"I'm not 'sposed to.." He pressed his small face against the glass, peering out at Duo with a light smirk.  
  
"Heero.. " He spoke softly, clenching his fists. "Open. The. Door. And. LET ME IN!!"  
  
"Nuh uh." He giggled, then jumped from the chair, leaving an outraged Shinigami pilot to search for and locate his spare key. Once inside, Duo locked the door behind him and went in search of the Wing pilot.  
  
"Where did you hide, you little rat!?"  
  
No answer save for a flushing sound upstairs. Time to call in the troops.  
  
~~~  
  
Quatre groaned softly as the phone rang, lifting his mussed blond head up to peer over Trowa's sleeping form. "Almost.. one.." He cleared his throat, leaning over his lover to lift the reciever. "He.. hello..?" His sleep hoarse voice answered. He held the phone away from his ear as Duo began to rant loudly.  
  
"Oh my... locked you out? " A pause, then a nod. "Flushed the remote? Oh dear... " He reached over, shaking Trowa awake. "We'll be right there, Duo. Yes," He nodded again. "Alright, it's ok, we're on our way." He hung up, then looked over to Trowa. "Get dressed.. Heero is making Duo's life miserable."  
  
Trowa rolled over, groaning softly. "I thought that was the perk in their relationship." His eyes widened as Quatre smacked him smartly between the shoulder blades.  
  
  
~~~TBC  
  
AN: Yeah, this was short too. Ah well. R&R onegai! 


End file.
